Toopy
Toopy is one of the main characters of the Toopy and Binoo series. He is best friends with Binoo as they always go on adventures together. Physical Appearance Toopy is a very silly mouse with big round eyes. He has 2 round ears and a small black round nose (came off of him from the board game in Toopy's Nose). His head is very long and he has a skinny neck. His eyebrows appear to float and he has very thin arms. He wears a yellow and red striped T-shirt and no other clothing. He is stout and has very short legs and long feet. The fur near his nose is pink, same as the insides as the ears. He has 3 fingers on his hand as well as 3. In The Castle, when the sheep put his shirt on, he is seen with a blue shirt with a pink bow. In Diaper Dream and Eggheads, he wore a red shirt with a purple bow. His other outfit is red and green striped pajamas. His voice sounds like a 14 year old Canadian male and he uses funny names for exotic creatures, ingredients, and certain objects like "Wapapabooboo Tea/Bippity Bap" (in the The Great Goo Goo), and "Zippery-Zip" (in Play Clay). He appears to be approximately 20 years old. He is also very big in size due to Binoo being smaller than him. Toopy is voiced by Frank Meschkuleit Toopy has appeared on all the episodes in the series. the perso Episode Appearances # Tiger Binoo / The Flying Hat / Giant Footprints / Power Pyjamas / Sock Safari # The Castle / Ballooning / Soapy Toopy / Topsy Turvey / Dusteroos # Story / Invisible / Night Light / Peanut Butterbot / Tickle # Race / Red / World / Patchy-Patch / Sneezing # Camp Out / Letter / Pet Palace / Colour / Meatball # Knows Everything / Diaper / Jack 'N Box / Backpack / Maze # Seasons / Gone Fishin'/ Train / Godmother / Raspberries # Eggheads / Bistro Binoo / Magic Mirror / Abracadabra / Toopy’s Bed # Gopherville / Nose / Soapy Toopy / Genie / Smooch # Song and Dance / The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Duckling / The Seven Binoos # Funny Bunny / Eggheads / Mud Cake / Flying Hat / Storm in a Bottle # Pumpkin / Monster / Happy / Raspberries / Godmother # Train / Story / Tiger Binoo / Magic Mirror / Pyjamas # Christmas Eve / Santa Toopy / Snowflakes / Toopy's Present / The Seven Binoos # Jungle Toopy / Play Clay / Robot Doctors / Big Parade / On and Off # Puppet Show / Space House / Bubbles / Toopy Goes Bananas / Duckling # Sparkle Binoo / Toopy's Surprise / Sky Friends / Binoo's Birthday / Binoo's Island # Sock Puppet / Magic Marker / Rockin' Toopy / Cinder-Binoo / Cloud Gazing # Ant Mimi / Rockin' Toopy / Snowglobe / Great Goo Goo / Storm in a Bottle # Recess / Land of the Lost / Superball / Keyhole / Invisible Dog # Treasure Hunt / The Big Blue / Gargantua / Under the Bed / Magic Bowl # The Three Bears / Where's Binoo / The Lost Bear / Binoo's Letter / Camp Out # Nose / Whoosher / Worm Circus / Moon / Gopherville # Gone Fishin'/ Super / Knows Everything / Baby Toopy / Wand # Water Wings / Topsy Turvey / Dreamland / Treehouse / Bistro Binoo # Song and Dance / Little Bo Toopy / Cuckoo Clock / The Land of Colours / The Castle Gallery See here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toopy Category:BINOO